TwinPrincess
by cruel-san
Summary: Parted by time, Fine and Rein grew up in different lives. Now the time, they meet each other in person since birth. Fine excitedly waiting the day to see her twin sister, Rein on their birthday.
1. TwinPrincess 1: The Emotionless twin

"You're so early to wake up, Princess Fine" Camelot said. Fine waiting for the sunrise at the veranda, she woke up so early because of the excitement. "Hhmm, I'm just so excited to see my twin on our birthday today." Fine grinned.

"Oh! I see, It's been a long time when I saw Princess Rein, too." Camelot remembered.

"Is she look like me, Camelot?"

"Of course, But she resembled to your father." Camelot added.

"Really?"

"Ms. Camelot, we need you at the kitchen." Lulu hurriedly said. "Okay, I'll come, Later Princess Fine." Fine just nodded and smiled.

Left behind at the veranda Fine thinking in Camelot said a while ago if she resembled to our father, her hair same color to our father.

"Fine, what you are doing here?" someone said.

When she turned around she saw her father, King Truth. "Father! good morning." Fine greeted.

"Good morning too, Fine." King Truth replied.

"It's too early to you to wake up"

"Am I? I want to watch the sunrise and excited to meet my twin."

"I see, I think Rein would be happy also to see you." Father smiled. They both watch the beautiful sunrise.

Everyone on Mysterious Planet invited for this celebration, Fine wearing a pink dress and accessories.

"Happy Birthday, Fine." Fine's friends greeted her.

"Everyone! Thank you." Fine happily responded.

"But it's not only my birthday, my twin's birthday too." Fine said to everyone.

"Your twin?" Bright questioned.

"Right, her name is Rein but I'm not yet know her that much I only knew she resembled to our father and this is the day I will able to meet her in person."

"You didn't tell us you have a twin." Altezza ill-tempered said.

"Sorry, guys." Fine apologized.

"It's alright because it's so difficult to believe that you had a twin." Shade calmly said.

"Right." Others agreed. Fine smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

"Everyone, thank you for attending to this celebration on my daughter's birthday" King Truth announced.

Everyone clasped. "But I wanted you to know Fine weren't my only daughter, she had a twin."

Everyone surprised in revelation of King of the Sun. "another daughter?" "twin?" "why?" "I think about the tradition of the Sunny Kingdom every twin born you must separate them to test their bond to each other and they can stand alone without each other."

"I see." everyone chattered.

"Right, so I would gladly to see and know her it's been a long time."

"Let's welcome, Rein!" everyone clasped there hand gladly.

Exactly when the door open, a girl with the two young men beside her wearing a black suit a twin also showed in front of everyone.

Walking in the middle of all surprised people, Fine amazed to her twin. Camelot told her that Rein resembled to her father and she was right.

She had a long blue hair flowing in the air and cold emotionless sea-green eyes looking straight in front all people. She had a clear dull white complex and expression it's totally blank same with the twins beside her. She was wearing a dark blue dress; she was like a living and moving doll.

Rein stopped in front of her, Fine couldn't move a second

"Nice to meet you, Fine and Happy Birthday." Rein said and smiled a bit still emotionless. The twins bowed

. "It's been a long time, Mother and Father." "Welcome Rein." King Truth and Queen Elsa greeted and smiled.


	2. TwinPrincess 2: Finally I met Her

Fine couldn't move a second "Nice to meet you, Fine and Happy Birthday." Rein greeted to her.

I must be happy I able to meet her now. But why I feel so cold? Those eyes I couldn't read it. If she was glad to see me since then we're separated.

She greeted Father and Mother also.

"Everyone, Princess Rein one of the princesses of the Sunny Kingdom." King Truth said.

"Welcome Princess Rein" everyone said in full of grace. Rein bowed to everyone.

"Fine, are you excited for this moment?" Father asked.

"I.., I am." Fine forced herself to be happy and be energetic.

"Rein, nice to meet you!" I said energetically.

Rein smiled with her blank face. "Nice to meet you too, Fine. I'm happy to see you in person."

I didn't mind my worried thoughts a second; I welcomed her warmly and smiled also to her.

I grabbed her hand it's so smooth yet cold.

"Lance, Yuri, I introduced to you my twin sister, Fine." Rein looked at the two persons.

"Nice to meet you, Milady." Lance and Yuri greeted and bowed.

"Same here." Fine responded.

I dragged her to Bright's table

"Everyone, Rein my twin sister" I proudly announced.

"Hello, Princess Rein." Bright said.

"Hello, too" Rein answered. I saw Rein blushed slightly.

Rein suddenly looked at Shade direction, I saw Shade staring to us.

"Shade, Rein." I introduced.

"Shade?" Rein whispered.

"Right, Shade was prince of Moon Kingdom and the pink haired his little sister, the other one is Bright, the girl beside him, his sister, Altezza, of Jewelry Kingdom. Leonne and Tio of Fire Kingdom. Mirlo and Nirlo of Water Drop Kingdom, Sophie and Auler, and the other in the other table." I introduced them non-stopped.

I think Rein enjoy the warmly welcomed of the other Kingdom.

"Thank you, Fine I enjoyed you're companion." Rein said timidly.

"Welcome" I smiled.

The celebrations continue and ended happily.

We tiredly go to our bed, now I'm not lonely in my room, to our room.

"I'm so tired and stuffed." I tiredly and contented said.

"Now I know you're a glutton one." Rein commented.

"Am I? ,how cruel." Rein laughed but I still not contented to her expression until now.

"Rein, goodnight." I fell asleep and I didn't know what now Rein's doing.

The last I saw her, she holding a book. It's like a dream being with my twin sister yet unsatisfying to her emotionless eyes and gestures.

"Princess Fine, please wake up it's already late." I heard Lulu voiced.

"Let me sleep a little." I sleepily replied.

"But it's time for your school."

School? Oh! No! I got up hurriedly when I got up I looked at Rein's bed. "Where's Rein?" I asked.

"Princess Rein was now with your Mother and Father at the dining hall." Lulu reminded.

I quickly dressed up "Good morning, Fine." Her family greeted.

Rein calmly sipping her tea. I sat down beside her "Rein, why did you not wake me up?" I said

"I did." Rein reacted quickly.

"But I think even I did all my best to wake you up its useless." And she glared at me. That cold feeling again,

"Sorry, Rein"

"Don't worry, it's okay."

"You two be prepared you're going to be late in your school" Mother reminded.

We both answered. "Yes"

School experiences with Rein I think it's going to be more fun.


	3. TwinPrincess 3: Knowing Her more

I and Rein walking together through to our school, Royal Academy everyone said it was one of the prestigious schools in a whole Mysterious Planet. A new experience with my twin sister, I tour her in different good place in our school its start with school rooms, cafeteria, main hall, laboratory, garden and lastly the tower.

"Fine, where's the library?" Rein questioned.

"I forgot the library."

We go to the library

"Here's our library." I exclaimed.

Rein entered at the library she looked around

"Did you love books?" I asked.

"Yes, I loved books."

"Feel free to borrow and read books anytime here."

She nodded

"Fine?" someone called my name its Shade.

"Shade, what are you doing here?"

"I borrowed some books." Shade reacted.

I nodded.

"How about you, Fine? This is not your placed, right?"

"Me? I tour Rein in our school so why I'm here." I nervously said while Shade staring at my eyes straight. My heart throbbing hard because of him, Sigh.

"Rein?" Shade uttered.

"Fine, I'm done borrowing books." Rein said carrying some books.

"Oh! Hello" Rein responded and then she bowed same with Shade.

"Don't be so formal." I grabbed their hands and shake their hands, the two embarrassed.

"Stop it Fine" Shade said irritated.

"Fine." Rein annoyed but same expressionless.

The silence of whole library disturb by the growling sound, the people inside the library looked at our way. I embarrassed

"Sorry guys, I think I'm hungry."

"Let's eat now."

At the cafeteria but we chose to eat outside. The three of us, ordered our own food to eat.

"Here your sandwich, mouse cake, strawberry chocolate cake and grey tea."

"Thank you." I said.

I grabbed my mouse cake and eat it.

While the two eating their own ordered. I noticed "Strawberry chocolate cake?"

"Yes, do you want some?" Rein said to me leaning her cake.

"No—No, I noticed that you like cakes and teas."

"Oh! I kind of, I do know how to bake but I'm totally not good at cooking it mess, so I like them and tea is good for skin." Rein opened-up.

I gladly to know her even more, I saw Shade just listening to us.

Then idea pop up on my mind. "Shade can you tour us in school garden?"

"Garden?" Rein spoke.

Shade looked at us and said "Sure, I don't mind."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad to come. Rein stated.

"Princess Rein." I heard one of the twin guards of Rein spoken

"Yuri, Lance? Anything?"

The two kneeled down in front of Rein and kissed Rein hands. "We're here for you."

The two stood up and Yuri guy I think he one pouring our tea. I noticed their differences because of their cross earrings. Yuri wearing his earrings in his left ear, Lance at the right side, Lance grabbed Rein's cake and he fed Rein.

"Lance~ I'm not a baby, I can do it by myself you don't need to this, It's embarrassing in front of Shade and Fine." Rein said embarrassed but still calmly.

"But-"Lance retorted.

"We don't mind it, Rein." I said anxiously. Shade just nodded, sipping his tea. Rein just sighed.

When we done eating, we start to walk in the pathway of school garden, I observed Rein at our back me and Shade heading right in front of them, she looking around and talking something in Yuri and Lance.

"If you want to know her better you must walk beside her and talk to her." Shade said while walking

"But I think she was happier to be with twins." I said sadly.

"I don't think so, because when I first time I saw her in your birthday she had an emotionless look, that no one can able change it, but I think she was a good person, she smile that timidly even though she's not kind of person, the smiling one." I surprised in Shade right observation.

"You observed a lot, Shade that's why I always saw you staring with us, do you like her?" I asked even Shade answered hurt my feelings. I know on my mind Shade only sees me as one of his friend only but I want to still to notice me.

I saw Shade blush lightly and said "Shut up, don't questioned me like that I still don't know her, she still a stranger to me." Shade right even though she my twin sister, she still stranger to me.

Shade stopped "We're here, welcome to our school garden."


	4. TwinPrincess 4: She surprised Me

I stopped in front of the door of school garden and said "We're here, welcome to our school garden."

And I opened the door and we entered, Fine shocked and amazed "Wow! It's so beautiful here, Shade it's my first time to this placed."

"How about you, Rein? What-"I stopped asking her when I saw the different look from before. That time I saw her I a long time ago.

"I think I experienced again the love at first sight." Rein said.

"Eh—Love at first sight." Fine squealed.

"Did you fell in love, Rein?"

"I am but it's been a long time."

"Tell me."

"Sorry, it's my personal secret even you're my twin."

Listening to their conversation, I heard Lance commented. "This is nice placed"

"They really taking care this placed mostly the plants." Yuri said.

"I think you're right even the pathway garden also was so beautiful." Rein talked.

I tour them inside. Fine always uttered

"Wow!" Rein and twins just observing inside I heard Rein voiced.

"You are always here, right Shade?"

"Right." I answered.

Fine opened-up "Shade loved plants and he studied a lot of it, because he wanted to make an herbal medicine and—"Fine added. "Shade wanted to be a doctor for her mother." I stopped Fine to talk a lot.

"I think Shade didn't like talking to his life to strangers." Rein stated while staring with us.

"But a doctor, Was your mother always sick?" Rein emotionlessly questioned.

"Yes, she was not that good health." I answered.

"Oh~ I see."

Fine whispered to me. "Sorry, Shade."

"I couldn't help it."

We continue walking when Rein and twins stopped in a spot of the flowers.

"Rein?" Fine said.

We saw her staring at the blue roses.

"Did you like blue roses?" I asked.

"Yes, she was." But Yuri answered my question to Rein.

"Do you want them; I'll cut some for you." Rein glanced at me a second I can't hold it so I walked in front of the blue roses.

"Just for five only, Shade." She said whispering to my ears. I blushed with sensation.

"Shade, me too." Fine reacted.

"I think red roses its suit for you." Rein said.

"Okay, Okay." I agreed. I cut five blue roses for Rein and two red roses for Fine.

"This is for me and for mother. Thank you, Shade" Fine uttered.

"How about you, Rein?"

"Me? Secret." Rein said.

"Ehh—why?" Fine hugged Rein while asking why. Rein looking at those blue roses, coldly yet warm."

"It's time to go home."

We went outside the school garden when we met Bright, "Bright!" Fine shouted.

"Everyone, hello." Bright greeted with his smiled in his faced.

"What are you doing here?" Bright asked.

Fine answered. "We tour Rein to our school."

"Princess Rein?"

Bright looked behind us, "Hello, Princess Rein." Bright greeted to Rein and grabbed her hand and kissed it. I feel irritated, I glimpsed to Rein she just staring to Bright awed in her emotionless sea green eyed.

"It's been a long time since the birthday celebration."

"Right." Rein said quickly and ran at the back of the twins.

I and Fine surprised in Rein's action. "What happened to Rein?" Fine curiously said.

"I smell something." Fine added with grinned.

"Sorry Bright, but we need to go home it's getting dark now." I reminded.

"Oh~ Okay." Bright uttered.

"You need to go home too, Bright." Fine said worriedly.

"I'm here to fetch Altezza."

"Oh~ I see. Bye."

"Bye."

I, Fine and Rein with twins walked through the way of school gate. I remembered I forgot to lock the school garden.

"Fine, Rein you go ahead." I said.

"Why?" Fine anxiously said.

"I forgot to lock the school garden."

"We wait for you here."

"No, it's okay, Bye"

"Are you okay?"

"I am."

"Take care, see you tomorrow." I waved.

"Okay."

I caught Rein staring at me then I looked at Rein's roses, one rose missing, she waved back. I went back at the garden and check everything; I saw something above the table. When I looked at it, I saw a book and the- blue roses clipped in the book. I get the book and open it. I smiled like I'm one of the happiest living people in the world. I'm crazy, am I? In the front page of the book a hand written words from someone- _Thank you, Shade – Rein. _


	5. TwinPrincess 5: Being with Her

"I'm back." I shouted. I'm here now at the Moon Kingdom.

"How was your day, Shade?" Queen Moon Malia asked.

"You seem so happy today."

"Am I?" I denied.

Mother and I went at the veranda to watch the beautiful night scenery of the moon and star.

Mother sipped her tea.

"Oh~ Is that so?" Mother said smiling.

"But her gestures and expressions nothing changes still emotionless and cold like a living doll." I said sadly.

"Why don't you invite her to our Kingdom?"

"Ehh- But-"

"Don't worry, I think she will come here."

The next day- I saw Rein alone walking in the hallway through the library. I noticed some students looking at her, others admiring her, talking to her.

But she was walking alone; no one could be able to approach her.

I just followed her with my eyes.

The three students near at the window, pushed the one of them at her, they boy liked her, bumped to her, she fell down and her books she holding scattered. "Ouch" she reacted.

"I'm so sorry. Can you stand up?" when the student leaning his hand, Rein didn't get the student hand

"No, Thank you, I can stand alone."

I couldn't help by watching at her, I ran towards her before she will stand alone.

"Rein, are you okay?" I worriedly asked.

"Shade?" she surprised.

When I looked again to her, she look like she going to cry, she quickly looked down. I get all her books and gave it to her. "Hold it."

I carry her, "Shade, what are you doing? It's embarrassing." Rein said uncomfortable.

"Just relax" I said calmly. Rein hide her blushing and embarrassed face to my shoulder.

"Don't bother Rein anymore." I said angrily to everyone.

Inside the infirmary, "Don't worry, she got only bruises to her legs and hands." Nurse informed.

"I'm okay, Shade." She said.

Nurse laughed. "You're so cute; you're good to each other."

"What?"(OoO) I and Rein shouted embarrassed.

"I'm going to leave you behind here, don't do anything?" Nurse added.

"As if we're doing something weird here" I maddened.

We only heard the sound of the door closing.

We both looking down, I can't bear it, I talk first, "Where's Fine?" I asked her.

"Fine? She's not feeling well, she had a tooth ache."

"Where's your twins guard?"

"Lance and Yuri? You can't see them but they're always there for me." Rein riddled.

"Oh- I see."

I grabbed Rein hands I seen there a painful purple reddish spot in her dull white complex, her hand was so smooth and soft.

I pressed her bruises "Ouch, What are you doing, Shade?" Rein irritated.

I smiled to her "Nothing." I denied.

Rein pouted. It's so cute. "Where's your bruise in your legs?" Rein wear off her black socks; put her right leg up "Here." She pointed out.

I saw the big bruise and and—I blushed and turned away.

"What happen, Shade?" Rein said innocently.

"Nothing." "Hmm-"Rein hummed and grinned.

"Even though I wear off all my clothes here, it's nothing to me."

"Ehh-"I'm shocked in surprised revelation of Rein.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'm used to it, Lance and Yuri we bathe together and sometimes they're the one who wash my body back in our Kingdom where I grew up."

Still surprised in sudden conversation, she talked innocently, that it's not a big deal.

"So we can bathe together?" I uttered.

Rein surprised and blushed. "Don't joke to me like that?"

"But a while ago, you talked a lot about that."

Rein blushed more and widened her cold sea green eyes.

"Joke." I quickly said and laughed. Rein lay down to the bed pressing her face against the pillow. Sigh. (owo)

I escorted her in her way home until "Shade, Thank you but I don't want you to bothered a lot because of me." Rein said to me.

"But—"I opposed.

"I'm okay, don't worry. Bye."

She walked away. I called her name; she turned to look at me.

"I invite you, to visit our Kingdom if you want to." I shouted.

"I'm gladly to come." She smiled and vanished at my sight. I feel the coldness of the night hugging by the warm atmosphere. I want to be with her, always, forever, hoping but I need look forward like back then.


	6. TwinPrincess 6: Memories of Me about He

Am dreaming, I'm with my family, my mother with my sister in her womb and my father we were at the festival outside of the Moon Kingdom. We were so happy and enjoying the day of festivals. There were so many people and so many different stores. We find a place to rest and watch the fireworks when the night comes.

"Father, I'm going to buy something I want." I said to my father.

"Okay, careful and don't lose yourself." Father said.

"Careful Shade." Mother said. I just nod.

I was wandering I saw a lot of beautiful and interesting stuffs, I buy some. When I was continuing my walking I saw a girl with book to her hand walking through the temple. I followed her but she vanished quickly on my sight, I find her, when I was tired looking for her, I saw a small house in the middle of the forest surrounded by roses.

I entered on the backyard when someone questioned "Who are you?" I motionless looking at her, she has a long shiny hair and big cute eyes but she's small.

She's so cute at close looked, my heart throbbing, I snapped back in reality when, "Who are you?" she repeated. "Me?" I said pointing my index finger to me.

"Of course, you, no one here you know." She irritated said.

"Sorry, I'm Shade when I wandering I lost." I answered.

"Lost? But no one would enter in this forest because everyone knows this is a dangerous place." She mumbled.

She still holding that book, I saw earlier. In second, I saw her in front of me looking at me; I blushed, she still observing me.

"Okay" she said. Unexpectedly she grabbed my hand. I stiffened.

She stopped and asked "Are you okay?" I blushed more, she looked at me then she ignored me when I said, "Don't worry, I'm okay."

"Okay."

We walked holding hands together in the middle of the forest. "Are you tired?" she asked.

I replied. "Not really."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled. It's so cute.

"Why are you staring at me?" she said.

"Why are you staring at me?" I repeated. In second, we laughed together.

Continuing walking, "Come here." She invited me.

I walked where she was; I saw a beautiful crystal blue lake in the middle of the forest surrounded by white with yellow flower mixing with clear blue sky. I uttered "Wow!"

"You like it?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes to feel the undiscovered beautiful scenery of this placed, I opened my eyes I saw her looking at me, smiling.

"Thank you." I said.

"Thank you?"

"For being with me even though I'm stranger."

"Stranger?" she nod when her finger in her chin "All of us, stranger to each other I funny thinking of it but we talk to them or simply there's something that only people can feel that thing, unexplainable."

She said while thinking "I don't know either."

She smiled "It's just make my head hurt only."

"Let's go"

She's right, unexplainable in the first place we all stranger to each other but we still knowing them.

We back together at the festival "Wow!" She out-burst.

"Come." I saw father and mother. I called them waving.

We stopped where are they resting, father said "You find a cute girl, Shade." She blushed.

"Father!"

"Okay, okay"

I saw her staring at to my mother. "Baby?" She looking at mother's womb.

"Do you like to touch it?" Mother said. She nods excitedly.

She put her small hand and she mumbled. "It's so warm."

"My sister" she whispered I heard her. Sister?

"Be a good girl" She uttered.

We simply smiled, while waiting for the night.

"This is for you." I said.

"For me?"

"A gift."

"Thank you, it's so beautiful."

She chained the pendant but she "Let me help you." I said.

"You two let's have a picture."

When we done taking pictures she suddenly running away to us when she saw a girl that she looked like her, she stopped "Thank you, Shade." Smiling.

She vanished to my sight. "Wait." I realized to ask her name. Same thing happened again. I only heard the start of fireworks display.

"Babu babu" I opened my eyes quickly I saw Milky on my sight. A dream?

"Milky, what are you doing here?"

"Babu Babu." She said.

This is the day I need to do my move.

"I'm here, mother."

At our usual spot in the veranda mother looking at old albums.

"Good morning Shade, Come here."

I sat beside her, and Milky eating her cakes. "What are you looking at our old albums?"

"Nothing, just want to look at them, our memories."

Mother just smiling looking at it, when Milky "Babu Babu." She was pointing out to the person in one album her looking at.

"That's when we went at the festival, Milky." Mother said.

"Ba bu Babu"

"That girl it's your brother's friend but we didn't know her name."

"I remembered that she said that Milky must be a good girl"

"Babu Babu"

"You're a good girl." Mother smiling said.

Words slowly entered on my head, a friend? Festival? A girl? I quickly look at it, my eyes open wide, shock I saw myself and a girl beside me we holding hands wearing the pendant I gave to her, I remembered my dream its real. My heart throbbing hard that my own eyes couldn't believe what I saw right now, that really shocked me. I saw a girl smiling back at me very alive with shyness with her face. I uttered "Rein." Remembering the word 'stranger' repeating on my head.


	7. TwinPrincess 7: Secretly admiring Her

I walking in the hallway of the school with my sister, I heard in one student that

"Fine is absent today, but Rein is here."

"That girl she totally different not like Fine."

"Right, she is so dull and cold one."

"Kinda creepy."

I stopped listening to them "Brother, what do you want to eat today?" Altezza asked.

I smiled and replied "Anything, which makes me full my tummy today."

When we arrived the cafeteria, I saw Rein alone but someone approached her it's Shade I go to their table and greeted them, "Hello Princess Rein, Shade."

"Oh! Yo! Bright" Shade greeted too, Rein just bowed.

"Brother, Come here."

"Rein, Shade what are you doing here, dating?" Atezza said with smirked.

"No you're wrong." The duet said.I saw Rein and Shade blushed.

"Okay, Okay I understand." Altezza surrendered go to the counter to order our food.

"Sorry for Altezza."

"It's okay." Rein answered.

"Knowing Altezza." Shade added and sighed.

"I heard Fine is absent today, why?" I questioned.

"She had a tooth ache." Rein answered.

"I see, knowing Fine." I replied and smiled.

"Brother let's eat." Altezza called.

"Later guys." I said.

Time runs quietly in that day as usual living like me. Class ended.

I'm now on my room looking outside, thinking to her worriedly.

The other day "Prince Bright, what are you doing here now?" Camelot said when she saw me, "I..I want to visit Princess Fine if she okay now." I answered.

"Princess Fine?"

We entered inside the palace "Prince Bright, It's been a while, I heard you want to visit our Fine." Queen Elsa greeted.

"Yes" I answered with shyness.

"Come here." Queen Elsa stopped and knocked on Fine's room.

"Coming." Its Princess Rein voiced.

"Mother" she said when she opened the door.

"Prince Bright."

"Good day, Princess Rein." I greeted.

"Same here." Rein greeted with me with her blank expression usual.

"Who's there, Rein?" Fine questioned.

"Mother and Prince Bright." Rein answered.

"Come in."

"Are you okay now, Fine?" Queen Elsa asked

"I'm good it's just a tooth ache." Fine lively answered.

But Rein poked her face "Ouch!"

"Just a tooth ache."

"Rein you're so mean." Fine cried.

I laughed slightly "Are you laughing Bright?" Fine asked.

"You acting you are okay but the truth you're in pain." I said.

"So mean like Rein"

"Prince Bright was right." Rein uttered.

"Okay, okay Fine, both of them was right." Queen Elsa firmly said.

"Prince Bright visited you."

"Me? Why?"

"I heard that you're sick so I visited you." I answered.

"How kind he was visiting you, little one." Queen Elsa mocked.

"I need to go, take good care of Fine." Queen Elsa said and went outside.

I, Fine and Rein all alone now in the room, with awkward atmosphere when "Fine, I need to get your medicine now." Rein said.

"Okay." Fine answered.

Another awkward atmosphere between Fine and me, "How are- " we both uttered.

"You first." I said.

"You first." Fine said too.

"no you first." I sincerely said.

"Okay then." Fine give up.

"How are you?" Fine asked shyly.

"Good." I answered.

"How about you, Princess Fine?"

"Good, too."

"I see, Rein always for you to take good care of you." I observed.

"Yeah, you're right she's so kind always here for me." Fine mumbled.

"The feeling that I gone in her life once." Fine sadly said.

"Right, even she's so cold sometimes" I said and laughed.

Fine only just smiled and answered. "Definitely right."

Someone knocking, "It's Rein I think."

I open the door it's Camelot, "Princess Fine, here's your food and medicine."

"Camelot!"

"Where's Rein?"

"King Truth called her." Camelot answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Okay, I will put in your table; I think Prince Bright will take good care of you for a while." Camelot smirked.

"Camelot!" Fine shouted and embarrassed.

"My excuse myself, Princess and Prince Bright."

The last we saw Camelot closed the door.

"Sorry for Camelot, don't mind her." Fine apologized.

"Don't worry, it's nothing" I said.

I sat beside her, get her food "Here's your food."

"Thank you." Fine silently eating her food

"Fine?"

"Hmm" Fine looked at me straight

"Ahmm, Can I invite you this in coming Moon Kingdom festival on Saturday?"

I saw Fine blushed slightly, "Moon Festival?"

"Yes."

Fine think for a while, "Okay, can invite everyone?" Fine asked lively.

"Of course it's more fun." I said and smiled.

"And Rein, too."

Someone knocking at door again, maybe it's Camelot again, but when I open the door it's Rein, "Rein." Fine called happily

"What is it, Fine?" Rein asked.

"Bright, invited us in Moon Festival on Saturday, would you like to come?" Fine said happily.

"I think I have no choice." Rein said and sighed.

"Is it okay, Prince bright to come?" Rein asked.

"Definitely" I said firmly.

"Okay! Moon Festival I think it's going to have fun." Fine shouted excitedly.

"But before that you need to drink your medicine first." Rein emotionless said.

"Wah! Bright help me!" Fine cried.

"I think you need too, Princess Fine." I said laughing.

"How cruel, you two." Fine sobbed.

"We're cruel." I and Rein said.

We all laughed. That normally passed by that we don't know what will be happen in Moon Festival. And for me, I hope I can do this now.


	8. TwinPrincess 8: Enjoy the festival

"WOW! It's so many people here." Fine shouted.

Everyone here in festival but we group ourselves to not lost in crowd, I, Fine, Altezza and Auler other one Rein, Shade and the twins guard of Rein, we met the other group Leonne, Tio, Sophie and Mirlo at the fountain "Everyone" I shouted.

"We complete now, let's go." Fine excitedly said.

Moon festival has different and lot of interesting stores, carnival, performer and many more.

The big event in moon festival is the fireworks display; I remembered once when our family went here the same thing but it's more enjoyable but something feel me that will happen again.

"Rein, come here, come here." Fine grabbed Rein's hands in cotton candy stores, Rein only just pulled by Fine like a doll.

"Mister, please give us two cotton candies." Fine ordered.

"Okay, here for you, and for you." Mister said. Mister gave them cotton candy Rein blue one and Fine a pink one.

"Thank you."

And they pay "You're welcome, enjoy our festival." Mister welcomed us happily.

"Delicious!" Fine shouted.

"Fine, be careful to have a tooth ache again." I reminded.

"Okay" Fine answered.

"Rein, do you like it?" Fine asked.

Rein glanced at Fine and she nodded.

"Delicious." Rein said.

"Lance and Yuri do you want some?" Rein asked to the twins.

The two bend to reach the cotton candy of Rein, "Delicious!" the two said.

"It's so sweet, like you." Lance added.

Rein blushed slightly and pinched Lance's faced.

"Ouch."

"You're punishment." Yuri just laughing elegant, Rein looked behind him

"Shade, how about you?" Rein asked.

I looked to Fine she looking at the two and I think, she waiting for Shade reaction.

But Rein suddenly "how about you Fine, you want some its bubble gum flavor." Rein asked.

Fine surprised when Rein asks her unexpectedly.

"Ahh-" Fine uttered unexpectedly.

Rein walked in front of Fine, "Here." Rein said.

Fine just open her mouth to eat some of Rein's cotton candy.

"Delicious."

"Are you done, you two?" I distracted.

Fine and Rein just nod their heads.

We tour the whole placed, we ride in different rides, we take pictures, join different contest, buy some cute and interesting things, watching very skilled performers.

"Oh! Merry go round!" Fine awed.

"Let's ride" Fine said.

"Okay!" everyone approved.

We all fall in line to ride to the merry go round, when we entered, run quickly run in the horse,

"Careful, Fine." I reminded.

I chose the horse beside her, "Where's Rein?" Fine asked.

"Behind you." Rein said.

I and Fine turned our heads and we saw them four of them sitting calmly in the tea cup, Rein's group.

The two of us, laughed. It's start, and slowly the speed increases,

"Rein! Don't spin the table, its make me dizzy." Shade shouted.

"He's right." The two reacted.

"I can't hear you!" Rein said laughing enjoying her company.

I looked at Fine, she looked kinda sad, but Rein suddenly appeared in the middle of our horses

"Fine, are you okay?" Rein asked emotionless.

"Wah! Rein you surprised me." Fine said in shocked.

"Sorry." Rein apologized.

Rein sat behind of Fine, "Rein, what are you doing?" Fine shyly asked.

"Riding at the same horse with Fine, are you mad?"

Rein said looking at the other direction.

"Am not but it's embarrassing." Fine embarrassed.

"Look Fine" Rein said.

I looked also where the two looking at "Wow!" I uttered.

"WOW! It's so beautiful!"

We saw the mountain temple surrounded by the blue flowers but I can't define what kind of flower because it's so far from us.

Lunch time – we chose the placed near at the lake, "I'm tired." Altezza said.

"You want some water." Auler asked.

"Here! We make some food!" Sophie and Leonne said.

"Wow, It's so many and different of food." Fine amazed.

"Mouth-watery" I said.

"Right" Mirlo said.

Mirlo picked a little one "Delicious!" Mirlo out-burst.

We looked at Mirlo, "I'm glad you like it." Sophie said happily.

Everyone quickly grabbing there food, "Thank you for the food, let's eat" everyone said.

"Oh! I'm full." Fine said and lay down on the grass.

"Me, too." Tio said.

Other sipping their teas, "You want some sweets." Yuri said.

"Sweets?" Leonne said.

And Yuri put a box in the middle of the group and when he opened it "WOW!" everyone amazed.

It's fully homemade baked cakes. "You made it?" Sophie asked.

"I'm not, just helping the one who made it." Yuri informed.

And he looked behind him, we saw Rein talking to Lance while lying on Lance's lap and Rein noticed someone looking at her, "What?" Rein questioned.

Sophie and Leonne went to her both sides and hugged her, Rein embarrassed "thank you, Rein. It's so sweet." The duet said.

"It's nothing" Fine joined the hug "Rein, we love you"

"Delicious!" Shade interfered.

"You're right, master." Tio said.

We eating silently our sweets and enjoying the peaceful momentum

"It's delicious, the sweetness of the cake was balanced." I commented.

"Would you like to teach me?" Altezza asked.

"Of course." Rein agreed.

"We also." The other girls said.

Ah~ It's so peaceful, "I want to go to the mountain temple." Sophie said.

"Me also." Fine said, too.

We looked at each other, "Okay." We walk through the destination that everyone wants to see but before the day end I hope I have strength now to confess to her.


	9. TwinPrincess 9: Confession&Unknown Truth

We arrived at the top of the mountain temple "Look the people it's so small" Tio commented.

"You're right" Leonne agreed.

Now, I know what the flower it is, its roses surrounded here.

"Where's Rein group?" Fine noticed.

"Don't worry, Fine they said they something they want to buy." Mirlo informed.

"Let's split our group to tour the mountain" Sophie said.

"Later guys." She grabbed Mirlo.

"Later Bright and Fine." Mirlo said.

The others gone too quickly, "What we should do now?" I asked.

"No choice but to walk around." Fine said.

"Wow! It's more beautiful here." Fine commented.

"Right." I agreed.

Thinking where the others they're quickly vanished, "I'm thinking about where's the others?" Fine asked.

"Don't know where they are." I said and sighed.

_It is a time to confess my feelings to Fine _–

"F..Fine" I called her.

Fine stopped and asked "What is it Bright?"

"I want to you…I want you to know my feelings for you, I love you Fine!" I confessed bravely.

Fine looked like she saw a ghost when I said those words she looked at the ground.

"Thank you.. but am not yet sure about my feelings too."

"I see" I answered while understanding about her feelings and also mine.

We awkwardly walked around and reached the temple again when we go outside the temple, we saw on the other direction, its Rein and Shade, "Fine" I called.

I watched Fine silently looking to Rein and Shade with unknown expression and I silently walk beside of her, "Rein- I love you, I really …" Shade said _confession to Rein _but

"REIN! SHADE!" Fine interrupted with her expression

"Fine!"

We're now four in the middle of the temple "Fine?" Rein said emotionless and shocked, Shade silently looked. _So now I understand more, her feelings._

I saw Fine crying "Why are crying, Fine?" I asked worriedly.

"Am I crying?" Fine said while touching her own face and she more cried, "I hate you, REIN!" Fine shouted.

But Rein just silently watching her emotionless, Fine repeatedly saying "I hate you, I hate you" and everyone now hurriedly coming to our direction.

"What happened, brother?" Altezza questioned. Everyone silently watching the twins even Shade.

I saw Yuri and Lance hurriedly guarding Rein, and then I saw Rein struggling in her own breath, she opened her collar and a necklace it's a pure blue teardrop shape necklace.

"Don't you dare to – "Lance angrily said with pierced in his eyes looking to Fine, "Stop it, Lance don't say any word to Fine!" Rein shouted.

Rein with composure walking towards Fine "Don't come near me!" Fine exclaimed. Rein just ignored her and still walking near to Fine but when Rein attempting to hug Fine, Fine push away Rein to her.

Fine also shocked to her action, her fingers stuck on Rein necklace that makes Rein more worried also I heard the twins guard shouting

"Rein!" without hesitation to catch Rein whose going to fall,

"My necklace!" Rein worriedly shouted and reaching her necklace that she couldn't reach anymore.

I watched them that it's like slow motion happening in front of my eyes. When the tear drop necklace chain broke and separate to Rein's body the pure blue shade that I saw a while ago changed to dull one.

Rein looked to Fine said something without a voice "Sorry, Thank you, I love you." Fine dumbfounded.

When the necklace dropped into ground and a strong wind blew rustled all the trees and blue roses, Rein, Lance and Yuri's body also dropped into the ground like a dolls.

Everyone dumbfounded and also Fine crying a while ago stopped crying and shocked. What happened?

"REIN!" Fine shouted. Everyone back to reality and run to the three of them, Shade run and bent to Rein carry her, "Rein!" Shade called, Fine also "Rein!" the others "Yuri!" "Lance!" but it is like a doll, body without a soul.

The Moon Festival ended unquestionable with unknown truth. About Rein the separated twins of Fine.

**Cruel-san here:**

**sorry guys for suddenly ending story but its not the ending yet, in progress about the remaining chapters I'm doing so just draw any conclusion about the twins or the event happened. etc. (=_=)v my brain corrupted for now, I need to format and retrieve my data on my brain. **


	10. TwinPrincess 10: The first time we met

I and Yuri really hate strangers, people around us they're only disgusting. But when we meet her everything changed. We loved her so much even our life nothing to us.

"Yuri! Yuri!" I called. We're wandering in the deep forest of nowhere near at the Moon Festival place held when I and Yuri separated a while ago.

"Lance!" I heard Yuri answered.

"Come here! You can't believe when you see this!" Yuri shouted.

I traced where Yuri's voiced I ran in the middle of the forest and when I reached the center.. "Wow!" I gasped.

Am now in the center of the forest and it's so beautiful.. it is surrounded by the blue roses and the middle of it there's a small blue white house it's look like a dollhouse in big size. I walked in the middle and I saw Yuri.

"Lance! You're here!" Yuri said excitedly. "Look! Look! We found a hideout."

"Hmm? Let see! There's a swing in the terrace" I said while going inside of the house with Yuri.

I opened the door and the door opened "I think there's someone living here." I said.

"If there's someone living here? Hhmm? The house that look like a dollhouse.. Then there's a living doll too!" Yuri concluded happily.

"Maybe" I doubted. We now reached the living room then..

"A doll, Lance?" Yuri pointed. I looked where's Yuri pointed out then I saw a life-size blue long haired doll wearing blue dark goth dress seating in a single chair reading a book near at the window corner. A life-size blue long haired doll moved and looked up.

"Who?" the doll confused.

"Yu..ri" I called. But Yuri frozen not because he's scared but he saw the doll looking to us with her beautiful sea-green eyes reflected to the light outside of the window. So pretty and captivating it's so alive.

"Are you okay, you two?" the doll asked and smiled.

Yuri ran toward her and hugged her so tightly "Kawaii! A real doll, Lance!" he burst-out.

The doll blushed "I'm not a doll and I can't breathe" and struggled. Yuri opened her hug but not letting her go.

"Yuri?" I said and I think Yuri read my mind. He lifted the doll and then he gave it to me I blushed. "So you'real, so cute and so fragrant.

"Right!" Yuri agreed.

"AHH! Like I said a while ago, I'm not a doll, I'm a real one, and my name is Rein!" the doll shouted embarrassingly.

"But you really look like a doll, Nice to meet you, Rein. hihi" Yuri teased while poking Rein's so red cheeky face. I still carried her.

"I'm Lance and the other one my twin brother Yuri" I introduced ourselves.

"Hello Rein!" Yuri greeted.

"Twins?" Rein whispered.

"Yeah! Why?" We asked.

"I and Lance had a same color of eyes like yours and our hair same too, same with you too but ours kind a dark." Yuri continued.

"Me too, I had a twins but we're not yet seeing each other!" Rein said excitedly so cheeky so cute. X3

"You had a twin but where she is?" I asked.

Rein became kind a sad.. "Lance~" Yuri whispered.

"Sorry Re-" I apologized

"At our kingdom, at the Sunny Kingdom" Rein answered sadly.

"Ehh- and you're now at the Moon Kingdom!" Yuri unbelievable said.

"We're separated" Rein answered.

"Separated? At your age and your living here all alone" I asked curiously. Rein just nodded.

"Don't worry! Rein! We're here for you! We're living here, too!" Yuri declared.

"Hey Yuri!" I complained.

"Why Lance? We can decide on our own." He persuaded.

"The question is.. if Rein want us to lived here anyway." I said and we're looked at Rein.

"Ehh~ but you're home?" Rein doubted.

"Home? We have no home Rein" we answered sadly. _honestly no one cares for us, we're only surrounded by disgusting and selfish people who cares only by pleasure and everything still no changes, hurting one another, and I and Yuri, Lance and I still watching those kinds of things until now, no one accept even us, and we're not accepted too~_

"Then? This is your new home" Rein happily said. We're surprised and we want to cry on our deepest heart.

"Rein~ Thank you!" Yuri cried and hugged us. I smiled. "Yuri" I struggled with Rein in the middle of us.

"I'm so happy!" Rein said "Because living all alone here kind a sad even I'm used to it for a year." Rein continued with painful smiled.

I put her down and she looked up to us and holding our hands.

"We're not leaving and leaving a cute doll" I said.

"Makes us sad" Yuri continued.

"So let's talk about of your twins" I said and I saw a big smile on Rein's faced.

"Father said, we're really looked like but she had a red hair and eyes-" Rein told us excitedly and dragged us inside of the living room.

"We want to see her" We both said.

"Also me, and her name is Fine" Rein so innocently lively said.

We talked happily like we're now each other for a long time.

"I remember how about our things, Yuri" I reminded.

"So then get all of our things." Yuri answered.

"How about Rein?" I concerned.

"Don't worry about me." Rein said.

Yuri carried her "Yosh! So let's go! Because you're the one who knew the entire route here in the forest, right?"

"Right" I agreed and nodded.

"Yeah! But~" Rein complained.

"We said don't worry, we're here for you." We repeated ourselves.

We walked outside the house to get our things and move to our new house.

I get a one blue rose and removed all the thorns.

"Rein~" I called and clipped it to her hair.

"Oh~ Thank you, Lance" Rein said.

We reached the town.

"It's look like the people gathering and preparing for the incoming Moon Festival" Yuri noticed.

"Yeah Moon Festival" I and Rein duet agreed.

We found a very cute stranger, a only stranger that we didn't hate for the first time, we're captivated by those eyes of Her.

* * *

**Yes! a new chapter. Wow! Thanks! Hope you like it guys. Rein with Yuri and lance. OTL still no good**

**Shade of blue moon light hiatus mode. Thinking to make an own cover image for my 3 stories, soon hopefully. **


	11. TwinPrincess11:WithoutHer we're nothing

"Twins?"

"It's a taboo to our family, you know that"

"Eh!? Is that so?"

"So that's why there parents died in an accident."

"So unlucky"

"But still burden to us having those boys" people talking and chattering.

"Don't hurt us!" I and Lance cried.

"Please" Lance begging.

"Lance, so cold here." I said to Lance that always having a heavy breath.

Lance held my hands "Just hold on."

"So sleepy, were we going to die?" I whispered

"Yuri! Yuri!" I heard Rein calling me, when I opened my eyes; I saw our little doll with her worried face.

"I'm fine." I answered calmly.

"But why? Those tears?" Rein asked. Tears. I touched my face and I hugged Rein and cried. Rein hugged me back,

"Don't worry we're here with you, me and Lance." Rein comforted. Rein looked to teary-faced and she licked my tears and I blushed. "Rein!" I complained.

"What Yuri?" Rein questioned innocently.

"Don't do that, I.." I looked at her and kissed her. Rein shocked and she became so red. Eh?

"Sorry, Rein." I said while scratching my face.

"What did you do, Yuri?" Lance questioned.

"You saw that?" I also questioned. Lance walked near to us and sat at to our bed. We three slept to only one bed.

"Rein?" Lance called. Rein still shocked and embarrassed. When Rein looked to Lance direction Lance also kissed Rein. And Rein face became redder and redder.

"You two!" Rein shouted and dropped her body down and hid her face to the pillows for embarrassment.

I and Lance looked to each other and laughed.

It's been a long time since we lived here with Rein, we having a tea party together, baking, playing, cleaning, planting, bathe and sleeping together.

Today is Moon Festival and we preparing to the festival.

"Rein?" I called but Rein nowhere to be found.

"What's the problem, Yuri?" Lance questioned the one who preparing for our food.

"I can't find Rein." I replied.

"She said a while ago that she going outside." Lance said.

"Okay." I went outside I saw Rein and a stranger, a boy with dark blue-violet haired. I only watched in a distance. And she dragged the boy who lost to the forest.

"Lance?" I called. "hmm."

"I think we go to the festival first, Rein found a lost cat."

"Okay, Let's go." Lance and I done talking, we went to the festival.

We reached the festival there's a lot of people and we walked to find a good place for the fireworks display. A moment we saw Rein in a distance and watched them she's with a boy a while ago and having with a family boy.

We tour ourselves and saw many good things. I looked around and..

"Rein?" No, I saw a red haired girl who looks like Rein running.

"Rein?" Lance repeated.

"I think it's not Rein." I said.

People chattered. "You saw that a Sunny Kingdom princess?"

"She must not be here."

"It's a taboo."

"Taboo? Why?"

"The darkness, the power of sun going to die or else one must sacrifice."

"But everyone said it's a tradition for the twins to separate and to have a strongest bonded and meet for the right time."

"No, the truth is.."

We interrupted while listening to the people surrounded us when someone shouted and we hurriedly ran where the incident was

I and Lance saw a small body struck by the carriage and I recognized the body

"Rein!" I hysterical cried.

Her long blue-hair scattered and her body covered by her own blood almost a lifeless doll.

I and Lance ran near at Rein "Lance?" I cried more. Lance also in shocked.

"Help us!" Lance cried for help. But no one helped us, no one. That's why we hate people. People who only loved watching and as if they're concerned.

I looked around more and I saw a red-haired girl staring with us only, with fear on her eyes then she ran away and abandoned us. I grinded my teeth to..

"Fine." I heard Rein called.

"Yuri, Lance" Rein called us. She held our face with her small hands covered by blood.

"Don't cry!" She said happily. She put her hands to her pocket and there's little gift to us.

"Here for you, two." We get her small gift also covered by blood a pair of cross earrings, Left earring for Yuri and right for Lance.

We cried more. "Rein."

"Yuri, Lance it's so cold, am I going to die?" Rein asked to us.

"No, we..we're live and grow up and become adult." I answered shaking.

"And we will meet your twin, Fine" Lance said.

"Yeah, so sleepy, I need to sleep" Rein replied.

"No, Rein! don't sleep" I and Lance duet.

A strong wind blew away all everything and the blue roses petals scattered in the air.

"Blue roses"

"It's so rare and.."

"They said the only blue-haired princess and chosen one can take care to the blue roses." People chattering

"Rein?" Lance called.

"Lance?" I called him.

Lance looked at me but we only felt cold hands of Rein.

We cried and we covered by a big shadow, we looked who the one.. A blue-haired man who looked like Rein appeared and he carried Rein

"Are you not afraid to die to live with her again?" the man asked.

We blankly agreed and nodded. Because without her we can't live anymore because she's our cute blue haired little doll princess.

"Come with me" blue-haired man invited.

* * *

**Chapter 11 is out! Thank you for the reviews and support. Sorry** **late update, I guess so. **

**those who read these story, review if you want feel free, write your opinions, for the better or else I need more sleep 'salute' R.I.P **


End file.
